Halo: Return to Sangheilios
by Dragon Rider and Friends
Summary: The war now over, Thel, R'tas, and the other Elites head back to their home Sangheilios. Worrying for its safety they however find it in a time of peace and are welcomed with opened arms. When they try to explain to their people that the Covenant betrayed them, chaos breaks loose in the form of a civil war. Aided by an Ultra Honor Guard they fight to end it. (Set After Halo 3).
1. The War At It's End

**Hello FanFictioner! :) Long time no see!**

**I apologize for being away for so long. I took Summer to its full potential and really had no time to post.**  
><strong>So...Let's see if I've gone rusty or not.<strong>

**This is my very first Halo Fic, and I have only played the games...which means I haven't read the books. :)**  
><strong>This FanFic is basically what I think or rather WISH happened after halo 3. Everything after Chapter one will be me winging it as far as guessing the Sangheili culture and home world. So if anything is SEVERELY wrong, please tell me. :D<strong>

**(And don't worry, I will continue my HTTYD stories as well, but I've been planning this for a LONG time and REALLY want to do this first. ...So sue me.)**

**I hope you like it, and look foreword to your reviews! ;) Please review.**

**OH! And also!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo's characters, I do not own Halo, and I am not associated with Bungie or 343 Studios...I think that's what they're called.**  
><strong>I ONLY own my OCs!<strong>

**Good luck in the world of writing!**

**I bid thee farewell...DRAF out!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**(The War at it's End) **

It was over…

No matter how many times he ran that through his head, he still fought to believe it. The destruction of the Ark, the retreat of the Covenant...the Flood's containment.  
>After 28 years….the battle was at its end.<p>

It had begun with the Covenant and their vile _Great Journey_, leading to the slaughtering of the humans and the battles over a worthless goal.  
>Then it continued to the Skirmish, where so many of his brothers had fallen, but had ultimately brought forth a truce that had finally made a difference.<br>The truce that had made their victory possible.

But yet it was all bittersweet for him. Constantly he was reminded of his part in all the gore and death, and he was ashamed of it.  
>It surprised him that the humans even considered making a treaty with his kind, and his failure in the end to return their 'SPARTAN' back home made it all the worse.<p>

The Memorial gave him the chance to lessen the burden. If the humans would not forgive him...then at least it would give him some closure.

Earth, was a land of waste and recuperating beauty. The roiling clouds of smoke and ash had dispersed and the scars from the glassings still smoldered on the surface.  
>The cities' skeletons told of a gruesome past; one that was hoped to be gone for good.<p>

Thel 'Vadam, -once the Arbiter of the Covenant, but now of the Seperatists- stood on the beach near the land the humans called "Voi", located in East Africa.  
>His hands were clenched at his sides, and his amber eyes stared unblinking out onto the horizon.<p>

Not far away on a grassy hillside just above where he stood there was a Pelican Dropship's wing, imbedded into the earth after falling down from the sky.

The UNSC had found it that way, facing the ocean in such a beautiful place untouched by devastation. It inspired them to make it a memorial to all the fallen soldiers. Today was the official ceremony.

Suddenly, Thel heard a loud voice pierce the air and he flinched, holding himself from reaching to his side for a gun that was not there.  
>War had made him far to uneasy.<p>

Letting out a low snort he turned and stalked up the beach towards the single piece of debris. A crowd of humans had gathered; some of them survivors while others soldiers, come to pay respects to their brethren.  
>He dared not to stand too close, but off to the side. From there he could get a good look at the Memorial.<p>

The green metal of the ship's wing was perfectly intact, and on it's face were the words in white print.

"A Memorial Of Those Fallen In Defense Of Earth And Her Colonies. -March 3, 2553-"

Thel grimaced and lowered his gaze in a moment of silence, for both the humans and his own brothers that had perished.

_*A stand that shall never be forgotten.*_

Under the Memorial's words were pictures of humans that died in battle. With them hung medals, uniform caps, trinkets, and guns placed there by family and friends.  
>Sunflowers decorated the base in bright vases.<p>

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke out and Thel looked up.

Beside the Ship's wing stood a line of human soldiers in partial battle uniform, holding rifles in their hands. Just before the Memorial stood Lord Hood.

Thel watched the man remove his uniform's cap and begin to speak.

"For us, the storm has passed...the war is over..."

He took a deep breath, "But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark, and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure."

Thel listened all the while, intently, to the speech. While his Sangheili side could not allow his emotions to fully overtake him, his mandibles clicked together and his fists clenched and unclenched.

Lord Hood continued, "Sacrifice. And unshakable conviction that their fight..._our_ fight...was elsewhere."

He could remember what it was like returning form the portal, being found by the rescue teams in the water surrounding the _Foreword Onto Dawn_. He remembered their faces when he claimed the Master Chie left behind. Some were angry with him, some too dismayed to be so.

He tried to focus on Lord Hood, who sighed.

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren. A memorial to heroes fallen...They ennobled all of us...and shall not be forgotten."

Going silent the man replaced his cap onto his head and held up a salute, nodding to the men holding the rifles.  
>The leader of them shouted, "Present hut!"<p>

A strange human ceremony, Thel watched as they fired three shots into the air, the ringing tone echoing through the mountains farther inland.

When the sound quieted and the crowd dispersed, Thel walked up to join Lord Hood.  
>As he approached the man nodded, "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine."<p>

Thel winced, but blinked when the human continued, "I can't forgive you...But...you have my thanks...for standing by him to the end."

The Arbiter went wide eyed as Lord Hood extended his hand.

_*By the rings...He is not as angry as I thought he would be. Now he's thanking me for remaining with their Demon...even though I failed with his return?*_

He was right about them not forgiving him or his race just yet...but Lord Hood's reaction was more than reassuring.  
>Tentatively taking the small human hand he shook it and the human sighed.<p>

"It's hard to believe he's dead."

Thel grimaced and nodded, "Were it so easy."

For years the SPARTAN had evaded the Covenant and always managed to defeat them. He was like the Arbiter of the Sangheilis; impossible to kill and with the heart of a warrior. Maybe that was why Thel related to him...

It was a shame he did not make it through the portal.

Up above them, the Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_ stalled in the sky waiting for the Arbiter's return.  
>Thel looked up at it with a sigh, then gave Lord Hood one last glance and a nod.<p>

Stepping away form the Memorial he left the memories of the war behind...this was a new beginning to life...he needed to embrace it.

Connecting with the giant ship above through the com links he snorted, "Send a transport down to pick me up R'tas...I am ready."

His friend's voice came through with a quiver of static, "I thank you for going to the memorial, Arbiter...I did not have the heart to stand in front of those humans..."

Thel nodded, "We are not forgiven of our past mistakes...but they thank us none the less."

There was no answer, and the sound of a ship's engine came to ear.  
>Looking up he came to see a Phantom approaching, preparing himself to board.<p>

It hovered up above him, and a gravity beam reached down to lift him into the cargo bay.

Inside there was no one to accompany him, just the feeling of the pilot's presence from the other side of the cockpit's doors.

Thel stood silently as the ship soared up towards the Shadow of Intent.

Arriving moments later, he made way to the commanding deck, nodding to the occasional passing Sangheili as he walked through the dimly lit halls.  
>Taking gravity lifts and elevator, he finally came to the command deck, and stepping through the sliding doors he came to a large dark room.<p>

The walls, like the rest of the ship's interior, were a dark metallic blue. The only light came from small green orbs along the walls.

In the middle of the room was a hologram table, currently showing the picture of a lush green and blue planet. To the left was a platform, which held the Shipmaster's chair.

Thel's attention was however drawn to a white armored Sangheili standing before the hologram table. He was the only soul in the room at the moment; the crew probably sent to rest after the long battle.  
>The figure was R'tas; his arms folded across his chest and his green eyes examining the world before him. It was familiar to Thel; their home world <em>Sangheilios<em>.

Hearing his footsteps R'tas looked up and lowered his arms.  
>Speaking with a tone of suppressed sadness he sighed, "Things look different without the Prophets' lies, Thel 'Vadam."<p>

He gestured to the Hologram table where the picture of their planet flickered, "But I would like to see our home world...to know that it is safe."

Thel blinked. That was one of the first times R'tas addressed him by his actual name rather than Arbiter, but he did not let it falter him.  
>Memories of <em>Sangheilios<em> came to mind and he glanced at the hologram. Then, speaking strongly to reassure his friend, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you wish, Shipmaster."

But R'tas shook his head and chuckled, tipping it down to put a fist to his chest in respect, "Pardon me, Arbiter...but I request to resign from my duties as Shipmaster..."

Thel went wide eyed and his friend smiled with his two mandibles, "Before the Covenant stripped you of your ranking you were Supreme Commander...this may not be as high as that...but their choice to shame you was unjustified...so you deserve it."

He stepped away and nodded, making Thel click his mandibles in surprise.

_*By the rings...*_

TUrning his gaze to the Shipmaster's chair at the end of the room, his breath hitched and he fought to control it. Then, speaking confidently to hide his excitement, he nodded to R'tas, "Then fear not...For we will make it so."

R'tas nodded with a smile, "As you wish Arbiter."

Turning Thel stared at his 'throne' if you must call it that, stepping towards it and putting his hand over the arm rest.  
>Taking a moment, he ran his fingers over the long forgotten feel of the chairs cold steel and leather.<p>

Then, seating himself, he took a deep breath and nodded to R'tas, who now stood at the Auto Pilot controls.

"Take us home."


	2. The Planet Sangheilios

**Hello again! :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little ditty. And truthfully told I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Like I said, outside of what is told in the games I know nothing of Sangheilios and its people's traditions or customs. :) I have discovered however that places like Halo-wikia, and Halo-nation are an uneducated writer's best friend.  
>(Please review and tell me what you think; whether that be noticing a fault in the story or writing, or even to tell me you liked it. I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!) <strong>

**So, I bid thee a good time and hope you enjoy this next installment. There shall be more to come. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE BOTH THEL AND I HAPPY!**

**THel: "What is this review object you speak of? And why would it bring me the feeling of joy?"**

**"Its not an object its a person's opinion of...never mind..."**

**DRAF out!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 (The Planet Sangheilios)<strong>

It was a peculiar thing; how the dimension of Slipstream functioned. On the outside of the rift the journey passed within moments, but to those inside, it seemed like days would go by...often weeks.

That was the case for Thel and the other Sangheilis on board the _Shadow of Intent_. Some grew restless with the anticipation of returning home, while others found ways to pass the time. Thel chose the latter.

Sitting on the floor of his quarters he meditated quietly, eyes closed but facing the window where nothing but blackness could be seen. That was what it was like during a jump; they seemed to be rocketing through a nothingness, as if the very meaning of existence was misplaced.

But Thel by this time of his life was used to it; his earlier years of Supreme Commander were filled with jumps like this.

He breathed deeply, his Arbiter's suit laid neatly beside him and wearing nothing but the thin gel jumpsuit that was underneath. His long legs were crossed in an odd fashion and his mandibles closed and opened slowly.

Their journey to Sangheilios was taking an estimated 20 days, their current day assumed to be the 19th.

Although that gave Thel the time to prepare for their arrival, but it also gave his mind a chance to waver. Often he found it focused on the distant tragedies of war, and he would converse to an hour of meditation to clear his mind. But the thoughts always returned.

They were images of dead humans or fallen comrades, and memories of his time as a Commander when he'd lay waste to an entire population with a glassing from his fleet of ships. The humans called him destroyer...which made their will to trust him all the more confusing...after all he did to them.

Suddenly, a quiet beeping sound filled the room and he opened his amber eyes, clicking his mandibles in confusion before snorting. Someone was at his door.

Standing from his seat on the floor he strode across the room and punched the lock deactivation on his door's control panel. Who had the nerve to approach him at this hour? After all it was nearly Midnight from the human's way of recording time.

There was a hiss, then the doors slid open to reveal a white armor clad Elite. It was R'tas.  
>The white warrior stood patiently in the dim hallway, looking up to acknowledge his shipmaster with a nod, "Arbiter.'<p>

Thel relaxed his shoulders at the sight of him and chuckled, "Friend. What reasons have you come to interrupt my meditation?"

R'tas blinked, then bowed his head and worked his two mandibles furiously, "I apologize-"

"No. It is quite alright...I was almost finished."

If it had been a stranger, or even a Minor, he would have been a little more than annoyed. But R'tas was different; if he needed to tell him something then it must be important.

The male tilted his head and snorted, "We are nearing the end of our destination, Arbiter. We will need you on deck to command the ship."

Thel blinked, breath hitching at the thought of finally reaching his home.  
>Shaking out of his stupor he nodded, "I will join you in a moment."<p>

He stepped back into his room and let the door slide shut between him and R'tas, allowing him to don his armor and retrieve his energy sword hilt from a metal container near his sleeping mat.

Attaching it to his magnetic utility clip, he went back to the door and opened it to find R'tas again waiting patiently against the wall.

He snorted softly and led the way down the corridor towards the ship's deck. R'tas flanked him, and for a few long moments all was silent but the quiet thumping of their hooves on the floor.

It was not uncomfortable however. Back in the days of the Covenant Thel could go hours without speaking to someone outside an professional order.  
>But soon, R'tas chuckled and began to speak, "What do you think it will be like?"<p>

Thel turned to him with a tilt of his helm and the male continued, "Our home...do you think it will be any different than when we left?"

_*Different? I have not taken that it into thought...after all it has been many years...*_

He thought to himself for a moment, then shrugged stiffly, "I am not the one to ask, R'tas. Last I saw of our planet was 3 decades ago; I am sure both you and a multitude of others on this ship remained far longer, before joining the war."

His friend was quiet, and they took a turn down a long pathway leading past two large windows. Five inches of glass separated them from the dark world outside.

Slowing near one of the windows R'tas sighed sadly, "I was recruited into the Covenant when I was but an adolescent, Arbiter..._you_ were on our planet much longer than I was ever granted."

They both went silent, and Thel grimaced before coming to a stop and turning to his comrade. The male was gazing out into space, green eyes dim with sadness.

_*The Covenant denied many of us a proper life...I should have considered that of my friend.*_

Although the Sangheili race saw honor in battle, Thel wished that it was not such a firm way of life.  
>He realized something with a widening of eyes.<p>

_*If any others heard me talk in this way I could be hanged.*_

Shuddering at the thought, he attempted to change the subject. Turning to R'tas he sighed, "Do you have family back on Sangheilios?"

He himself belonged to the state of 'Vadam...although after his disgrace in the Covenant he was technically disowned...

Again he grimaced at his thoughts, but R'tas thankfully drew him from it with a deep chuckle.

"Yes...only two direct members remain in my family...but yes."

R'tas belonged to the state of 'Vadum; both keeps very honored and pritigued.  
>He seemed to brighten at mentioning his family and a grin appeared on his face as much as his two mandibles would allow, "You will have to meet them Arbiter..."<p>

Thel nodded, smiling himself at his friend's will to remain strong, "If it would please you, then yes."

R'tas snorted and again walked ahead, "You need to stop speaking in that tone, Arbiter. You are no longer in shame, and as a Shipmaster's command_ I_ do as _you_ please."

He blinked, about to speak, but a sudden lurch from their ship made him gasp and stumble to the wall, where he pushed his palms into he window to stabilize himself. R'tas did the same, his mandibles spread in a wide grin despite what should have been terrifying for others.

Thel gasped for breath as the rumbling continued and felt as if his organs were threatening to rush up his throat.  
>Then from the edge of his view a flash of green caught his eyes and he looked up.<p>

Outside the window was a huge flashing ring of green light, encircled around the _Shadow of Intent_. It rippled and shimmered with bright light, then began shifting to the left. In its wake came forth the stars of space; normal space.

This was but the end of their journey. They had reached the end of the Slipstream.

Thel began to grin, watching the green light move out of view behind the ship as if a curtain has been raised.  
>Stars laid before them, as well as what looked like the edge of a planet just visible at the corner of the window.<p>

The rumbling came to a stop and R'tas let out a bellowing laugh, "We have arrived!"

The _Shadow of Intent's_ engines slowed and the ship moved foreword with normal speed; which for a moment felt like the pace of an Earth slug, compared to the jump they had just endured for 19 days.

Regaining his balance Thel stood straight and watched as the planet came to full view.

It was much larger than Earth; covered mostly with what looked like five large continents of lush green forest.  
>Vast oceans of deep blue surrounded them and he could barely see specks of desert among the green. Although the world seemed bright, Thel knew it would be in the middle of the night once they entered atmosphere.<p>

In amazement he breathed, the sheer beauty of his long forgotten home making him falter. Beside him R'tas was grinning, but the white male soon turned and nudged his shoulder, "Need I remind you are the Shipmaster?"

Thel blinked, then snorted in realizing his current role, "You need say nothing more."

Turning on his hooves he took off down the passageway with long strides, almost colliding with an Elite Minor gawking at the planet through the glass.  
>Growling in annoyance he heard R'tas join him, and soon they were standing before the doors of the ship's command deck.<p>

Thel entered the sliding doors and found himself standing before a crew of Sangheilis, busy with the control of the _Shadow of Intent_.  
>Looking up one bellowed and bowed his head in respect to their Arbiter, "Shipmaster on deck!"<p>

The others in the room looked up and too left their controls to bow their heads. Thel responded with the tilt of his head and a suppressed pant, "Connect communications with Sangheilios; request access into the atmosphere and-"

But he was cut off by a loud whirring of the ship's instruments, before one of his charge in a red suit of armor nodded, "We are being contacted as we speak."

_*A hasty connection...I pray there is nothing wrong.*_

Riddled with worry Thel moved to his seat and lowered himself into it, nodding, "Let them through."

There was a quick sequence of chirps, then a rush of static filled the room. Moments later a deep voice sounded and the com channel cleared.

"Hailing Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_; what is it you seek?"

Speaking with an air of authority Thel nodded, gazing across the room at nothing in particular.

"This is Shipmaster Thel 'Vadam requesting access into the atmosphere."

For a moment there was strange silence, and Thel glanced behind him to R'tas, who shrugged and crossed his arms.  
>Then, static again filled the room and the voice spoke, "You have clearance onto Sanghelios. Bring your ship to the unloading docks in the city of Vadimri."<p>

Vadimri...that was the capitol of Sangheilios.

Thel smiled. Vadimri was the home of the states of 'Vadam and 'Vadum. These two were the keeps of R'tas' and Thel's families; highly honored and with authority.

_*My home nearly lays within my grasp...after all these years...*_

30 years ago, before he had joined the Covenant, Thel had been the Kiadon of his keep; the leader of the household.  
>Even though after his shaming and was disowned from his family name, he yearned to see his family again.<p>

War had denied him a father, while his mother had died during his birth. All he had were distant relatives, but that was enough.  
><em><br>*When all is settled...I will visit them.*_

Breaking from his deep thought, Thel looked up and found the crew of his ship gazing intently at him, awaiting orders.  
>He snorted and clicked his mandibles before shifting in his seat with a nod, "Bring the ship to the city of Vadimri, then prepare the transports."<p>

His charge obeyed, and soon the _Shadow of Intent_ was coming to the atmosphere of Sangheilios.

R'tas spoke loudly for them all to hear, "We arrive home brothers! To Sangheilios!"

Roars of happiness answered him.

With a heavy rumble the _Shadow of Intent_ suddenly began to shake; entering the pulling effect of gravity in the planet's atmosphere.  
>To work against it's effects, the lower thrust engines ignited and the violent shaking gradually subsided.<p>

Gripping his seat, Thel felt the ship readjust and noticed he was slightly heavier. The synthetic gravity cores were switched off and true gravity took its hold on them.  
>Slowly they descended from the sky and through the clouds before coming into view of a large mountain range.<p>

Flying over it the _Shadow of Intent_ found a city; the city of Vadimri.  
>Their journey was finally over.<p>

* * *

><p>Positioning the Shadow of Intent over the capitol Vadimri, Thel's crew found the unloading docks, where they were to ride down on transport Phantoms to land.<br>The air became frigid with life.

Gathering into the ship's main hangar the Sangheilis began to load the Phantoms; each holding over 2 dozen men .

Thel and R'tas each boarded the first ship and were accompanied by a group of young Elite Minors.

As the Phantom lowered out of the Assault Carrier the blue armored males began to talk excitedly. Some spoke of families, while others mentioned their longing for a proper bed and fresh food.

But Thel listened to them halfheartedly, smiling only when R'tas dared to inch his way over to the Phantom's side platforms. There he stuck his head into the rushing wind and laughed, smelling the long forgotten sweetness of their home's air.

The dark night sky had become visible outside the _Shadow of Intent's_ command deck, and Thel lost himself in the two moons that shined overhead. But what really got his attention was the city. Surrounding it on three sides was a vast rain forest cut off by a mountain range. On the fourth side however laid a large ocean darkened by the night.

Vadimri itself was large; with great metallic blue towers creating the heart of the city, and small thatch huts making up the outskirting villages.  
>These settlements were centuries old, as to the newer metropolis. It proved just how much their technowledgy and progress had come...all because of the 'generous' Covenant.<p>

Thel grimaced and ground his mandibles. He had realized that they had yet to explain to their brothers the events of the great Skirmish; knowing that some of them would still try to follow the Covenant's ways.  
>How could those wretched Prophets...even after death...effect his people's sight in this way?<p>

Suddenly, an unexpected shift from their ship made a Minor bump into his arm, and he surprised himself by snapping at the young one with a fierce snarl. His soldier jumped back and bowed his head as a sign of submission, but Thel immediately softened and let out a soft snort, "I apologize...I am a bit on edge at the moment."

The young Elite avoided his gaze, and R'tas shook his head with a bellowing laugh, muttering something they could not hear.

Thel would have retorted to the white armored warrior, but a sharp turn to the left from their ship threw off his balance and he looked over the side turret to see the ocean stretched out before him. A quick change of glances and he turned to the other side of the Phantom, finding the view of the city obstructed by what appeared to be a large naval base.

The Phantom made a quick whirring noise, then lurched and suddenly came to a solid standstill.  
>Below them was a tall platform, and latched to the ship was a long magnetic arm. It was a landing platform; much like the ones found on ships like the <em>Shadow of Intent.<em>

Frowning Thel heard the Phantom's pilot exit the cockpit. It was a Minor, and he gestured to the Phantom's gravity hub at their feet, "We are ready to unload sir."

R'tas let out a snort and nodded, "It is about time."

Leaping for the blue hole the effects of the lift took hold of him and he lowered slowly downwards. The Minors followed him, each going out of sight until the Pilot and Thel remained.

The blue armored soldier turned to his Shipmaster, "Is something wrong?"

His voice brought the Arbiter out of his thoughts, and he sighed, "I am unsure of the future..."  
>Shaking his head he pointed to the Gravity Lift, "But you have greater duties than to share in my worries. Go...see our Sangheilios."<p>

The Minor clicked his mandibles, and following orders he entered the lift to lower out of the ship.

Left alone Thel clenched his fists and took one last glance at the Base behind him.  
>Towers and Spires reached up from the main building, made of a deep blue metal. Gentle lights flickered in the windows; welcoming him.<p>

_*I fret like a newborn...it must stop now.*_

He told himself this but didn't quite believe it.  
>Stepping to the Gravity lift he entered it, and squinted his eyes at the momentarily blinding light that originated from the device. He felt his feet lower from the ship, and he went out into open air before landing gently on a smooth metallic surface.<p>

He could hear R'tas laugh, among the occasional roar of joy from another soldier...but it was farther away.

Thel opened his eyes and found himself standing on an elevated landing platform. R'tas was beside him, and in front of him lay a long staircase leading to ground level.

Again hearing a joyous shout, he turned to see 2 dozen more platforms standing to the right of their own; unloading with dozens more soldiers.

R'tas grinned, "I remember only a fraction of this city, Arbiter...It has changed so much.

It was true, Vadimri was now truly massive from when they had last seen it...bigger than any city Earth had possessed.

But, their conversation was interrupted by a nearby Minor's snort, "Shipmaster...High Councilors are approaching."

_*High Councilors?*_

The leaders of Vadimri; much like the Councilors of the Covenant...but at the top of ranking...  
>Speaking for the people they made decisions that benefited the city...and occasionally decided the fate of shamed Covenant warriors...<p>

_*These are not the same councilors Thel; remember that."_

In pain he looked down the stairs of the landing platform and saw a procession leading out of the main building. There were 11 in all...but not all were councilors. He could tell that much even from their distance.

R'tas tilted his head, "Since when were Honor Guards assigned to protect Councilors?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long. :) Was a little busy.<strong>

**Review. Review. Review!**


End file.
